


and you know it’s never simple (never easy)

by comebackbehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, i’m really into Posie right now, taking a small wack at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: And we know it’s never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. You’re the only thing I know like the back of my hand.orJosie tries to move one, but it doesn’t work.





	and you know it’s never simple (never easy)

It takes two weeks for Rafael and Josie to make their relationship _official_ , and it takes all of five minutes for the news to spread like wildfire. Josie knows she should be happy, she should be basking in the fact that someone _chose_ her and _wants_ her. As she stands with her back pressed to his strong chest and his arm wrapped across her chest, she knows she should feel safe. But she doesn’t. Well, she does but it feels... _wrong_. It feels like something is missing.

 

“Hey, P!”

 

Josie immediately turns her head when she hears MG, and the laughter of her boyfriend fades away as she sees where her friend is running off to. Across the quad, Penelope looks up from her phone and smiles in amusement as MG approaches. That immediate heat swells low in her gut, and she waits with baited breaths as dark eyes flicker to her moments later. Josie meets Penelope’s gaze and expects a wink, a smirk, a something but all Penelope does is look away.

 

It suddenly hits Josie what’s wrong.

 

-

 

_“No! Don’t!”_

 

_“What? What’s wrong, Jojo?”_

 

_“Get away from me!”_

 

_“I just want a kiss…”_

 

_Josie laughs as arms curl around her waist, “You are covered in sweat, Penelope Park. You don’t deserve any kisses.”_

 

_“On the contrary,” Penelope whispers as she ducks her head to knock their noses together. “I deserve all the kisses.”_

 

_All Josie can do is smile as lips meet her own._

 

“...Jo? Did you hear me?”

 

Josie blinks away the memory, “Hm?”

 

“You okay?” Rafael frowns as he gives her hand a small squeeze. “You’ve been zoning out for like the last ten minutes.”

 

“I’m just thinking about an assignment.” Josie mumbles as her cheeks flush. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s all good, babe.” Rafael chuckles as he looks to her with that wonderful lopsided grin. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

 

Josie feels her heart race at the way he looks at her, at the gentle way he pulls her close and tucks her beneath his chin. He’s so warm and his arms tighten just enough to make her feel like the bad in the world can’t possibly get anywhere near her. As her eyes flutter shut, she can’t help but slip back to the memory of her and Penelope trading playful kisses after a morning jog. She remembers carding her fingers through long strands of hair, tasting the bitter hint of salt on Penelope’s smile, and staring into dark eyes that brightened as the sun glinted across them.

 

But that’s her past, her future is currently pressing a kiss to her hairline and mumbling about grabbing dinner. With a long sigh, Josie pulls away from Rafael and pauses as she sees Penelope wandering down the hallway with Hope. Josie feels like she should pull away from Rafael, should apologize or offer up an excuse, but Penelope doesn’t even pass a glance her way as they walk by. Josie turns her nose into Rafael’s neck and wonders silently why this relationship bothers her more than it does Penelope.

 

-

The wood feels cold against her knuckles as she taps against it before she hears the soft footfalls and comes face to face with a half asleep Penelope. Josie bites her lip to hide her smile as she runs her gaze over the messy wavy hair, makeup free face, and rumpled clothing; it takes everything she has not to reach out and smooth a strand of hair behind Penelope’s ear as she leans against the doorway. She opens her mouth to speak, to say something, but all that comes out is a squeak and a fumble of something she assumes is supposed to be words.

 

Penelope rubs her eye, “What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m...Rafael and I are dating.” Josie whispers.

 

“Yeah. I know.” Penelope nods as she tilts her head in confusion. “The entire school knows about the newest golden couple.”

 

“Oh.” Josie nods, and she quickly ducks her head to stare at her sock clad feet. “I just...I wasn’t sure if you knew and I didn’t want you to be upset if someone else told you. I figured I should be the one to tell you.”

 

“Well, I appreciate the courtesy call.” Penelope drawls as her eyes slowly narrow. “Good for you, Josie. You deserve to be happy.”

 

Josie gaps, “Oh.”

 

“It’s late.” Penelope mumbles. “Good night.”

 

Penelope gives her something that is supposed to resemble a smile before she closes the door and leaves Josie standing alone in the hallway. Josie stares at the closed door and thinks how she should feel better, she should feel free. Penelope isn’t planning to sabotage her relationship, she isn’t chasing her anymore; selfishly, Josie wishes she was still worth the chase.

 

-

 

Mystic Falls is beautiful. There’s so much about it that makes her heart swell, and there’s nothing better than walking through the streets with snow falling and a warm arm around her shoulders. Her date with Rafael had been perfect, everything about him is perfect. Almost _too_ perfect. He treats her so well, and he smiles at her like she somehow holds a chance of forever. Josie tries to see what he does, but all she does is draw a blank. She’s waiting for that spark, for that moment when it clicks and she falls helplessly in love, but it hasn’t come. Sometimes, when her lips as pressed against his dry smile, she thinks that it won’t ever come.

 

“Damn. I love this town sometimes.” Rafael smiles as he looks to her. “This place can be downright shitty, but winter makes it look like a snowglobe or something.”

 

Josie nods slowly, “It’s beautiful.”

 

“Almost as beautiful as you.” Rafael whispers.

 

“Ah, somebody is a sweet talker today.” Josie teases, and Rafael gives her a mock look of offense. “You trying to prove that you can be nice to someone other than Landon?”

 

“I’ll have you know that I’m nice to most people. You’re just a special exception.” Rafael smirks. “I like you more than others.”

 

Josie grins shyly, “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah. You just...I don’t know. You just kinda boost me up, you’re a good person. It makes me wanna be a good person too.” Rafael shrugs as he flashes her a lopsided smile. “I like me better when I’m with you.”

 

Josie stops short as a memory takes over.

 

_“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Penelope huffs. “I would’ve been content to stay on campus and snuggle or fuck with your sister.”_

 

_Josie squeezes her hand in protest, “Pen.”_

 

_“Fine, fine.” Penelope pouts. “No snuggles.”_

 

_“You think you’re just a riot, don’t you?” Josie grins as she looks over at her girlfriend. “I’ll have you know that Lizzie has agreed to at least pretend to tolerate you now.”_

 

_“What?” Penelope demands with a dramatic gasp as she pulls Josie to a stop. “You mean I don’t have to worry about her trying to siphon me? Well, shit. Is that why you dragged me to Mystic Falls? To celebrate?”_

 

_“I can’t stand you sometimes.” Josie grumbles with a glare. “I’m being serious, Pen. This is a good thing, Lizzie liking you helps a lot.”_

 

_“Oh.” Penelope nods as she reaches out to grab a hold of the ends of Josie’s red scarf. “Well, one half of the Saltzman twins like me...what about the other half? The nice one? What’s her name again? Judy? Jamie?”_

 

_Josie tilts her head in thought, “I think her name is Josie, and I heard through the grapevine that she loves you. I have no idea why because you’re a brat half the time.”_

 

_Penelope arches an eyebrow as she continues to twine Josie’s scarf around her hands, “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not a brat to her, right?”_

 

_“You’re going to ruin my scarf…”_

 

_“But it’s romantic.” Penelope teases as she gives a sharp pull that draws Josie into her body. “And I know you live for the romance.”_

 

_Josie rolls her eyes, “Oh, do I?”_

 

_“You do. You love the flowers I buy, the playlists I make, and the picnics I set up. Not that I’d ever admit to doing any of those things.” Penelope hums. “I have a reputation to uphold and I can’t have you ruining it.”_

 

_“Ruining it?” Josie mocks as she twists a strand of Penelope’s hair around her finger. “I’d like to think I’ve improved your reputation, I make you look better than you ever have.”_

 

_Penelope softens as she leans forward to press a kiss to Josie’s red tipped nose, “Yeah. Well, I like me better when I’m with you.”_

 

“Josie?”

 

Josie blinks back to reality, “Hm?”

 

“You keep spacing out on me.” Rafael chuckles, and she can hear the nervousness behind it. “Am I really that boring?”

 

“No!” Josie exclaims with wide eyes. “No. Of course not. I’m just...I’m really tired. It’s been a long day, I did a lot of studying.”

 

“Do you want to head back to campus?” Rafael frowns as he looks down at her. “We’ve been out here all afternoon.”

 

Josie smiles softly, “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course, babe.” Rafael chuckles as he ducks his head to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Josie intertwines her fingers with Rafael’s and let’s him lead her back to his car, and once they’re driving away from the memories of what used to be, Josie finally finds a sense of peace.

 

-

Josie stares up at the dorm ceiling with a small frown on her face. Beside her, Rafael blows out a laugh as he sinks into the mattress and lifts his arm so she can tuck into his side. She feels a rush of warmth roll through her as she burrows into him and presses a soft kiss to his chest. After a party in the woods, Rafael asked if she wanted to go back to his room and she had intertwined their fingers and followed him. She doesn’t regret what happened, and she enjoyed it. She feels fine. But that’s the problem, she just feels fine. There’s no excitement, no giggles bubbling in her throat, no heart racing adoration. It’s just... _okay_. The thought makes her throat tighten as she squeezes her eyes shut and scolds herself.

 

She should be happy. She has Rafael and he cares about her, he makes her smile. This is what she wanted, what she _chased_ after. Yet there’s a small part of her that scolds herself for chasing someone she had no business to. She’s rebounding, that’s the cold truth. Rafael is her rebound from a relationship she hasn’t truly gotten over, one she doesn’t even know if she wants to get over. The knowledge causes her stomach to twist uncomfortably as she sits up quickly and pulls herself from Rafael’s arms.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I need to head back to my room.” Josie whispers as she leans down to press a gentle kiss to his smiling lips. “Lizzie will freak if she gets back from the party and I’m not there.”

 

Rafael nods slowly, “Okay. I thought you could stay for a little longer…”

 

“I would, but she never stays late at parties. I don’t want to risk it.” Josie cuts in with a forced sheepish shrug. “I’ll make it up to you, I’ll meet you early for breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“Now that sounds acceptable.” Rafael smirks.

 

“Good.” Josie whispers as she stands and hurried to grab her clothes from the floor. “Great. Now they’re going to be wrinkled.”

 

“Here.” Rafael chuckles as he tosses a wad of something her way. “Maybe you wanna do the walk of shame in something less…well, something that doesn’t look like it’s been on the floor for the last three hours.”

 

Josie catches the shirt and blinks slowly, “Oh.”

 

_“Where are you going?”_

 

_Josie smiles softly as she feels a warmth drape over her back, “I have to get back to my dorm before Lizzie finds out.”_

 

_“But I want you to stay.” Penelope pouts. “It’s not often I’m roommate free, and she’s off doing...well, whoever she can find. Is it so wrong that I’d like to have a sleepover with my girlfriend?”_

 

_“Do you think people would believe me if I told them how soft you are?” Josie asks with a thoughtful frown._

 

_Penelope growls as she wraps her arms around Josie and pulls her backwards onto the bed, “I am not soft, Saltzman!”_

 

_“You’re a marshmallow.” Josie giggles as she squirms in Penelope’s arms._

 

_“Take it back!”_

 

_“I will do no such thing.” Josie scoffs as she continues to fight the arms around her. “Release me, you fluffy marshmallow.”_

 

_“You wound me.” Penelope pouts as she finally relents on her hold. “Will you at least try to sneak back in a little bit?”_

 

_Josie sits up on the bed and smiles back at her girlfriend, “You know I will.”_

 

_With practiced ease, Josie gathers her clothes together and changes quickly. As she goes to slip her shirt over her head, she pauses at the familiar sight of an oversized band t-shirt with the 1975 printed across it. A small smile crosses her lips as she instead pulls that shirt over her head and allows it to slowly slide down her form until she is engulfed in the scent of warm firewood. It’s intoxicating. It makes her feel safe. It makes her feel loved. It’s an ability to have Penelope with her without actually having her with her._

 

_Penelope watches her with a small grin as she presses her face into her pillow, “That’s my shirt, Saltzman.”_

 

_“And I’m your girl so I get to wear it.”_

 

_“Damn.”_

 

_Josie watches as Penelope buries her face in her pillow to hide her blush, and she uses the distraction to slip out of the room. She knows she’ll end up slithering her way back into Penelope’s bed within the hour, but for now she has a twin to calm down; at least she can do it with the smell of cinnamon and something pure Penelope surrounding her._

 

Josie smiles softly, “Thank you.”

 

The material hangs loosely on her body and it smells like forest and expensive cologne, it smells just like her boyfriend. A hesitant content grin twitches her lips upward as she looks back to where Rafael is lounging with a satisfied smirk. Josie quickly picks up her own shirt and gives her boyfriend one last smile and wave before she slips out of the room.

 

She doesn’t make it far before she quickly changes from Rafael’s shirt back to her own; much to her dismay, she finds no comfort in his smell.

 

-

 

Josie wonders when Penelope stopped staring at her. She used to live for the moment when she caught those calculated glances being shot her way, lived for the wink that would usually follow. Now, Penelope barely bats an eye at her. She just continues on with her life like she hasn’t spent the last year and a half with Josie being the center of it. Josie sighs as she looks back to the teacher and listens to the soft drawl of his voice as he excitedly explains a spell to the students. This isn’t like her, normally she’d be scratching down notes and be completely enraptured with what she’s being taught but her mind is tugging her in a million different places.

 

She thinks of Rafael, of how he walked her to class and kissed her goodbye. The same routine they had gone through for the two months they had been dating. She misses having a spark, she misses the adventures. When they first started dating, it was all so _new_. There was so much to learn and things to explore, but soon the dazzle of it all faded. Now, it’s just a constant rut of a typical relationship; study dates, weekends at Mystic Falls, evenings beneath sheets and away from their roommates, and conversations that trail off after so long. Josie is realizing, with each day that passes, that her and Rafael just aren’t meant to be, but that doesn’t mean she wants to let him go quite yet.

 

“...and pair up.”

 

Josie perks up at the words, “What?”

 

“Oh, decide to join us in the land of the living? It’s about time.” Lizzie hisses. “Mr. Fockner was explaining how to perform the spell, he’s letting us pair off and practice.”

 

“Okay.” Josie nods. “Partners?”

 

Lizzie pauses for a long moment in thought, “I think I’m going to go with MG. He actually paid attention, and I don’t want you to melt my hands off if you screw up.”

 

“It requires contact?” Josie demands.

 

“Yeah. Wow. You really weren’t paying attention whatsoever.” Lizzie frowns. “Are you okay? Did something happen with Rafael?”

 

Josie casts a look to where Penelope is doodling in her notebook, “No. Everything is fine. He asked me to meet him at his dorm tonight.”

 

“Oh.” Lizzie smirks as she playfully wiggles her brows. “Don’t have too much fun, Jo.”

 

Josie gives her a soft shove, “Get out of here.”

 

“You gonna be okay partnering up with someone else?” Lizzie asks with a look of concern, and she narrows her eyes at her sister. “You’re not planning to pair up with You Know Who, right?”

 

“MG is waiting.” Josie mumbles as she stands and quickly sweeps her books into her arms.

 

Josie sucks in a breath as she tries to mentally hype herself up. It’s just a project, a silly spell that barely counts for a grade. It’s also a spell that requires skin contact and Josie feels pathetic about how badly she wants to hold Penelope’s hand. It feels like their first date again, when she spent an entire fifteen minutes staring at the rings that adorned Penelope’s delicate fingers and the way her hand seemed to twitch in Josie’s direction. When she finally got up the nerve, it was like everything that was screaming inside of her finally went quiet. When she had Penelope’s hand in her own, everything was okay.

 

But one day, she let go.

 

And she hasn’t been okay since.

 

“Hey.”

 

Penelope blinks up at her, “Hi.”

 

“So, um...did you want to partner up?” Josie asks in a hesitant voice. “Lizzie is going to partner up with MG.”

 

“Oh. Um. I’m good.” Penelope offers as she forces a smirk onto her face. “After all, I wouldn’t want wolf boy to hear about this and get the wrong idea. I mean, I saw you two in the hallway.”

 

Josie flinches, “It was just a kiss.”

 

“Sure, Josie.” Penelope scoffs. “Whatever you say.”

 

“If you have such a problem with it, why didn’t you say something?” Josie demands as she narrows her eyes. “Why didn’t you hex him? Why didn’t you yell at him or throw some backhanded insult at me?”

 

Penelope arches an eyebrow, “And why would I do that?”

 

“Because you _always_ do that. You wanted to light some kid on fire because he asked me out. That’s just how you are.” Josie reminds her. “You don’t like when I date other people.”

 

“Josie,” Penelope begins in a calm tone. “You aren’t mine to be concerned about, you made that very clear. You’re with Teen Wolf now.”

 

Josie bites her quivering lip, “Why didn’t you fight for me?”

 

“Excuse me?” Penelope growls as she lifts her blazing eyes to meet Josie’s. “If you really thought I wasn’t angry or jealous then I guess you don’t know me as well as I thought you did. If you could think, for just one second, that I was _okay_ seeing you with him then…”

 

“What’s up, Hawkeye?”

 

The moment shatters between them.

 

Josie frowns as Hope appears, “Huh?”

 

“Sorry. I was uh...I was talking to Penelope. It’s um kinda an inside joke?” Hope offers with a sheepish frown. “I was going to see if you wanted to pair up for this.”

 

Penelope nods, “I was already getting up to ask you, Ironman.”

 

“Awesome.” Hope beams. “See you later, Josie.”

 

Josie is left sitting alone as Penelope walks away from her; she hates the way tears build in her eyes at the sight. Why should she cry over someone she herself walked away from a long time ago? She can’t help but wonder if Penelope felt this way every time Josie walked out the door to tend to Lizzie, it makes her realize that she got dumped for a reason.

 

-

 

Rafael is sweet, his smile is adorable and his words are always kind; he knows Josie’s favorite color and her favorite place to disappear to when she wants to be alone. He looks at her and sees more than just a Gemini witch. The words he says to her warms her heart and he made the butterflies wake up but never flutter. He’s sweet and cute, but he isn’t Penelope. The thought makes her breathless, it makes her _ache_. She hopes Rafael doesn’t feel as miserable as she does with an unrequited love eating away at him. He’s the perfect gentlemen, but he isn’t for her. Yet, as she stands with wide eyes in his dorm room, she feels her heart crack.

 

“I-I don’t understand…” Josie whispers as she blinks her tears away. “Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?”

 

Rafael slowly wipes a tear from her cheek, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Jo. You know I love you, and I know a part of you loves me too. Somewhere deep down inside.”

 

“Then why are you breaking up with me?” Josie demands as she pushes his hand away. “If we love each other, then you shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“I’m not the only person in your heart though, Josie.” Rafael whispers, and he sees the way she immediately tenses. “It’s _okay_.”

 

“No.” Josie breathes out.

 

Rafael smiles weakly as he pulls her into his tight embrace and cages her safely. He can feel the hot tears against his neck as Josie curls into him, and he releases a shudder of a breath. Josie tries to quell her tears because this is what she wanted, and that’s why it hurts so badly. She drove her relationship into the ground because she wasn’t ready to love someone who didn’t have a sharp tongue and green eyes. She pulled Rafael into a mess he didn’t need to be a part of, and now he’s suffering the consequences. A fresh batch of tears gather in her eyes as she presses closer to him and finally allows a wet sob to slip free.

 

“It’s okay, Jo. It’s okay.” Rafael whispers as he kisses the top of her head. “You don’t have to be upset, okay? It’s okay.”

 

“How can you even say that?” Josie mumbles into his chest. “I’m in love with someone else, I practically used you to make myself feel better. And now you’re consoling me about it? You should hate me, Raf.”

 

“I could never hate you. I don’t think it’s possible for me to.” Rafael chuckles. “You don’t have any control over who you love, you can’t stop your heart from falling.”

 

“Watch me.” Josie huffs.

 

“Don’t be like that.” Rafael scolds as he pulls back to cup her face and wipe her tears. “Penelope is a part of your past. I’ve heard what happened with you guys, and I know it was never really over with you. I just...I was selfish.”

 

Josie blinks in confusion, “No. You weren’t. _I_ pursued _you_.”

 

“And we both know that you only did that because you were running from whatever you feel for Penelope.” Rafael shrugs. “You want her and I can’t change that feeling inside of you.”

 

“Raf…”

 

Rafael smiles sadly, “I know you don’t mean to feel that way, but you do and it’s not something you can ignore. As much as it pains me to say this, you have to finish what you started. If you don’t, you’ll spend your entire life asking what if.”

 

Josie shakes her head, “It’s over between us.”

 

“Was it ever _really_ over?” Rafael asks, and he laughs softly when she immediately softens. “You have to face it already, Jo. You’re just not over her, and I don’t want to get caught in the middle of it. So, I’m letting you go.”

 

Josie wraps her arms around his middle and he smiles softly as he smoothes a strand of hair from her face. With a softness reserved for her, his head falls and his lips drop gently to rest on her forehead as his eyes close. Josie swallows hard as he pulls away and rests their foreheads together with his eyes still closed; Josie knows that he’s afraid to open them, afraid to take knowledge of the fact that once he did then things were going to be truly over. So, Josie holds him close and waits for the inevitable as the clock ticks loudly on the wall and halls bustle with students.

 

“I love you.” Josie whispers.

 

“I love you, too.” Rafael smiles as he finally opens his eyes to see her smile. “Now, get out of here and go get your girl.”

 

-

 

Somehow, Josie ends up in the exact same position she was two months prior. Chilled to the bone, Josie knocks quickly against Penelope’s dorm door and rocks side to side in an attempt to find some warmth. This time, when Penelope answers the door with that same sleepy expression, Josie doesn’t hide her smile. She looks so precious like this, so unlike the sarcastic young woman who has a quick snap of wit and a silver tongue of anger. As soon as it dawns on Penelope who is in front of her, she goes rigid and looks her over in concern.

 

“That’s my shirt.” Penelope mumbles.

 

Josie self consciously pulls at the material, “I know.”

 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to borrow clothes from now?” Penelope sneers as she turns on her heel to make her way back into the room, and she pauses as Josie follows her in. “I doubt he’d be crazy about you still wearing that.”

 

“He gave me one of his shirts.” Josie shrugs with a nervous bite of her lip. “But I like this one, I _prefer_ this one.”

 

Penelope tenses, “Josie…”

 

“I know you, Penelope Park.” Josie cuts in. “I know you better than anyone here. I know your favorite color, I know that you’re an absolute daddy’s girl, I know that it kills you that your little sister doesn’t have powers, I know that you love chocolate but only dark chocolate, I know that you still sleep with a stuffed animal, and…”

 

“What are you _doing_?” Penelope demands as she narrows her eyes. “Why are you here, Josie? It’s almost three in the morning.”

 

“I _know_ you.” Josie whispers as she takes a small step forward. “I know you because you’re the girl that I love, and both that fact and _you_ haven’t changed.”

 

Penelope inhales sharply, “Don’t do that.”

 

“It’s you, Penelope. It’s _always_ been you.” Josie sighs. “Things are over with Raf because I’m not over you, I never will be. First loves are forever and soulmates are meant to be. Luckily enough, you happen to be both of those things to me.”

 

“I stayed away.” Penelope murmurs as she furrows her brow. “I wanted you to be happy, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Jojo. So, I stayed away.”

 

Josie closes the distances between them and twists a gentle hand in messy hair, “I don’t want you to stay away. Come back, be here.”

 

“Josie.” Penelope whimpers as her forehead drops to rest against Josie’s. “I broke your heart, I _hurt_ you. Don’t give up on Rafael just like that.”

 

“ _He_ gave up on _me_. He did what I was terrified to. He let me go.” Josie shrugs. “He let me go and now I’m here because this is where I want to be, where I’ll always want to be.”

 

“Josie…”

 

Josie launches forward and curls a hand around the back of Penelope’s neck as she pulls her into a kiss. There’s so much poured into the way their lips slide together, to the way Josie nips at Penelope’s lower lip. Hesitant hands settle on her hips and pull her closer, and Josie molds herself into arms she’s been waiting for. A small groan escapes her as she slides her hand into soft locks while fingers dig into her hips, and threaten to leave bruises in their wake. After a moment, Josie pulls away and cups Penelope’s jaw as her thumb slides over the smile that appears on kiss swollen lips. She’s so beautiful, that’s all Josie can think as she sees hazel eyes twinkle.

 

“I missed you.” Josie whispers as she hovers her lips over Penelope’s for a moment. “You don’t realize how much I’ve missed you, how much I’ve craved being with you.”

 

Penelope shivers, “Josie…”

 

“I missed you.”

 

Josie presses a soft kiss to Penelope’s nose until it scrunches in protest and a small giggle leaves her. It’s so familiar, so much like the months they spent in a blissful state of happiness. As a smile stretches across Penelope’s face, Josie can’t help but drag soft kisses along the glow of a blush on her cheeks as she nuzzles there for a moment. She wants to breath Penelope in because she’s back in her arms; after fighting it for so long, Josie knows she’s back where she belongs.

 

Josie tucks her hands beneath Penelope’s tank top and runs her fingers over warm skin, “I missed your skin.”

 

“You’re treading a thin line, Saltzman.” Penelope warns as she grabs the hands that rest gently on her abdomen. “This...whatever _this_ is, we need to be smart.”

 

“I know.” Josie nods.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jojo.” Penelope whispers as she tucks a strand of fallen hair behind Josie’s ear. “I don’t want us to end up in the same spot we were, okay?”

 

“I can change…”

 

“I don’t want you to _change_.” Penelope cuts in as she takes a small step back. “I just want you to flourish. I want everyone to appreciate you for _you_ , I want you to want things for yourself.”

 

“I do want things, but does it matter? No one wants to listen.” Josie mumbles. “I mean, the story of the twin who feels ignored and rejected by everyone? It’s a little over played.”

 

Penelope tilts her face back up, “It _is_ important. It’s important because it’s _your_ story.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Josie sniffles as she feels a warm tear trail down her cheek. “I’m sorry that we fell apart, that I pushed you away. That I slowly let us crumble to nothing.”

 

“It’s okay.” Penelope whispers as she cups the side of Josie’s face and wipes at her tear. “We both played our parts.”

 

Josie shakes her head, “You were so scared when we first got together, you told me not to break your heart. And I did.”

 

“Yeah. You did. But I broke yours too.” Penelope reminds her with a nervous frown. “I was...I was so afraid to fall. When I met you, it was my biggest fear. I’ve just always been afraid of falling, but you make me fly.”

 

“Is it too late to ask for a second chance?” Josie asks softly. “Is it too late for us to fix whatever we shattered?”

 

Penelope softens, “It’s never too late.”

 

Josie pushes closer to her, “Don’t leave me.”

 

Penelope laughs softly as she presses a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, “What are you doing to my heart, crazy girl?”

 

“Taking it back.” Josie replies.

 

“It was always yours.” Penelope assures her as she tilts Josie’s head up to press a lingering kiss to her lips. “And it always will be.”

 

Josie whines as she tentatively brings her lips to brush against Penelope’s. She feels soft hands on her shoulders and lips part willingly as her tongue drags slowly over Penelope’s lower lip. Josie feels Penelope gasp into her mouth and she can’t resist her urge to lead her back, lead her closer to the bed. Penelope follows willingly as her hands tangle in Josie’s hair while Josie’s own hands are pressed against her waist while her thumbs swipe slow lines over her hip bones. This is it, this is where she _wants_ to be; as she deepens the kiss, Josie can’t help but realize that each kiss tastes a little like forever.

 

Penelope pulls back quickly, “What about Lizzie?”

 

“She’ll be okay.” Josie shrugs as she continues to guide Penelope back towards her bed. “I’m putting you first, I’m putting _us_ first.”

 

“And that’s what you want?”

 

Josie pushes Penelope back onto the bed, “It’s all that I want.”

 

“Then come here.”

 

Josie falls into Penelope, and after three long months, everything feels right again.


End file.
